Atlanta
Atlanta is the most populous city in the U.S. state of Georgia with a 2010 population of 420,003. Atlanta is the cultural and economic center of the Atlanta metropolitan area, which is home to 5,268,860 people and is the ninth largest in the U.S. It is a major component of a growing southeastern megalopolis known as the Piedmont Atlantic Megaregion. Atlanta is the county seat of Fulton County, and a small portion of the city extends eastward into DeKalb County. Residents of the city and its surroundings are known as "Atlantans." Atlanta began as a settlement located at the intersection of two railroad lines, and it was incorporated in 1845. Today, the city is a major business city and the primary transportation hub of the Southeastern United States (via highway, railroad, and air (It's said that if you die in the south, Heaven or Hell they route your soul through Atlanta)), with Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport being the world's busiest airport since 1998. The World Cities Study Group at Loughborough University rated Atlanta as an "alpha(-) world city." With a gross domestic product of US$270 billion, Atlanta's economy ranks 15th among world cities and sixth in the nation. The city is a center for services, finance, information technology, government, and higher education. Metro Atlanta contains the country's third largest concentration of Fortune 500 companies, and is the world headquarters of The Coca-Cola Company, Turner Broadcasting, The Home Depot, AT&T Mobility, UPS, and Delta Air Lines. As of 2010, Atlanta is the seventh most visited city in the United States, with over 35 million visitors per year. The city has long been known as a center of black wealth, political power and culture; a cradle of the Civil Rights Movement and home to Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. However, the city's white population is growing rapidly, while Metro Atlanta has quickly become ethnically diverse with large Hispanic and Asian populations. The arts and entertainment are well represented in Atlanta, and the city is an important base for hip hop, gospel, and neo soul music; in addition, it has become a major center of film and TV production. Atlanta stands out among major U.S. cities for its dense tree coverage. In 1996, Atlanta played host to the Summer Olympics, an event that spurred a wave of gentrification that has intensified into the 21st century, revitalizing the city's center and in-town neighborhoods. Atlanta is also growing an Alien population. Aneilogs and Tanuki are increasingly looking at Atlanta as a permanent destination, to the delight of some and the horror of others. Atlanta is the first known location of The Mice. A KKK Chapter turned into Mice in mass. Since then several other citizens have changed into mice as well. No predominant ones as of yet. Locations in Atlanta *'Ane Rapid Education School --' (Puke University) Atlanta Campus Located at 1 Peachtree Place Suite 402. *'The Big Chicken --' KFC Restaurant Cobb Parkway and Roswell Road located in the suburb of Marietta. *'Blackmane's Comics & Games -- ' A first class comix shop actually located in the suburb of Marietta and East Point to the south. *'Blackmane Magical Consulting --' Also in Marietta. Arcane, Craft, and they can get Clerics. Business has been improving. *'Blackmane Pharmaceuticals -- ' the first makers of mass manufactured magical products in the world operates in Atalanta. They make the trauma pill among other products. *'Corby's Hardware --' An old fashion haunted hardware store. Corby is still in there. In Marietta. Owned by Timothy Blackmane. *'Fairgrounds Family Dining --' Solid family American fare, nothing fancy. In Marietta. Owned by Timothy Blackmane. *'First Missionary Baptist Church --' Sadly typical form over substance hide bound behavior. The Bakers go here. *'First Unitarian Congregation of Marietta --' Typical Unitarian congratulation. Not too much religion. The Coxes go here. *'New Faith Baptist Church --' Fairly tolerant for Baptists. Does not disapprove of Aliens and won't damn you to Hell for dancing. Glenda Forsner attends this church. *'The Real Man Restaurant --' In Marietta. The Hottest food in Georgia. Some dishes require a wavier. *'Rebel Lazer Tag' -- Star Wars themed and licensed Lazer Tag, in Marietta *'Ringtall Pizza' -- We deliver anywhere. With teleporters on staff they do. Known for some toppings that are not to Human liking. In Marietta. *'Saint Stephen --' Roman Catholic Church Moderately Catholic progressive. Attended by the Manders. People in Atlanta *'Timothy Blackmane --' Owner of Blackmane's Comics & Games *'Starry Windchilde --' Local Earth magician of note. *'Vladimir Partinka --' Semi-retired Bureau 13 agent. *'Cleo MacAllaster --' One of The Mice. Category:Atlanta Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:USA Category:Cities